Crazy For You
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! Songfic to Modonna's Crazy For You. I see you through the smoky air... Can't you feel the weight of my stare?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think that I shall anytime soon. Duh. Oh yeah, the song is sung by Madonna.**

**A/N: Well, I know I should not be writing more pointless, fluffy one-shots, but I can't help myself. I need to write, and I have no idea what to write for my other stories. Please don't be angry with me. You wanna know a secret? These one-shots just serve as a distraction for you guys until I can update one of my other stories. Are they working?**

**Crazy For You…**

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

Minerva scanned the crowed of Ministry officials. She had been here only an hour and already she just wanted to go home. She hated these stuffy people. All they seemed to care about was the latest fashion and congratulating the new minister of magic on his success, Cornelius Fudge. That buffoon couldn't even tie his own shoes, let alone represent the entire ministry. She had certainly not wanted him to get the job. But then again, she was only one person. It seemed as though her voice had been drowned out by others with higher ranking positions than herself.

She watched as many of the people were dancing together. The lights had dimmed considerably and all those who were dancing seemed to melt into each other. Two people danced, and slowly they would melt into one person. She had to admit, they were all beautiful dancers. She had only danced with one man, and that was because he made her feel special. With him, she didn't feel self conscious at all. She merely felt as though she were the most beautiful woman on earth. Then, with a grin, she spotted him across the room, through the smoky air.

_I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

Yes, she spied Albus from across the room. He was talking to a witch from the Daily Prophet. No doubt it was some nosy reporter wanting to know more about his love life. But Minerva knew that no matter what, Albus would never reveal his secrets about his personal life. He hated sharing something so personal about his life with the public. He was already famous for Grindlewald's defeat, he didn't need yet _another_ reason for people to see his name in print.

She continued to stare at him and wondered if he would ever look up and see her. Couldn't he feel the weight of her stare upon him? Finally, after a few more moments of staring, he lifted his head up and winked one of his twinkling blue eyes at her. Oh, how she loved those eyes of his. They seemed to sparkle like an evening star… or a diamond; yes, that was it… a diamond. One in which no one could reach or obtain, no matter how hard one tried.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new,_

_You'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

She wanted to go to him and touch him; to feel his caress, so soft and gentle, upon her; she imagined herself walking up to him and caressing his cheek. He would then take hold of that hand ever so gently and turn his head, kissing the palm. She couldn't help herself. She just had to do it.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_

Her heart was beating fast as she slowly made her way to where he was standing with the reporter. She watched as he turned to the woman, who was babbling on about who knew what, and said something. No doubt he was telling her in his own polite way that he was no longer willing to talk with her on the subject. Minerva could tell that the woman regretfully nodded to him. That was a wise move on the woman's part, Minerva thought. After all, when Albus Dumbledore said he was done with a topic, he was done.

The journalist left and Minerva was now standing directly in front of him. They said not a word as he held out his hand to her, a smile playing on those marvelous lips of his, and she accepted it. Quietly, the made their way out to the dance floor staring at each other all the way. They didn't need to say a word. They merely stood there for a moment before they remembered the music floating around them.

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

They began to slowly sway to the rhythm of the music. Like all the others Minerva had seen that night, they melted into each other, becoming one figure. Their movements were well thought out, and yet seemed so foreign to them as they lost themselves in each other. Every breath she took, she allowed herself to fall even deeper into the love she held for Albus. Pretty soon, it seemed as though they were the only two in the entire world. The world around them seemed to melt like watercolors around them, leaving them alone.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new,_

_You'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
_

All he had to do was touch her, and she knew that he would sense how she felt for him. And you know what? He did! She could see it in his eyes. His touch became more loving and he seemed to want to pull her closer to him, but refrained from doing so. They were in public, after all.

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
Its all brand new,_

_You'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you,  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you _

Finally, the song came to a close and the world around them slowly came back into focus. Yes, they were in a room with others. Without having to ask her what was on her mind, he nodded. Yes, they would go home now. He took her arm, and without saying so much as a goodbye to anyone, they left the room and apparated to the outsides of Hogwarts.

Ooooooooooo

The door swung closed behind Minerva and she smiled. Two strong arms wrapped around her as two lips fell to her neck. She was happy now, and she knew the night was not over yet.

"Five years of marriage and I love you more each day," he whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"It still feels as though we are newlyweds sometimes," smiled Minerva. She leaned against him. "It still feels brand new." He spun her in his arms and pulled her close.

"I love you, Min," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered before he kissed her with great passion. He loved her and she loved him. They finally broke apart and smiled.

"You drive me mad, Tabby," he said.

"And I'm crazy for you," she replied. They kissed again and all was forgotten, once again.

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know its true,_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know its true, yeah,_

_I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you baby_

Yes, she was crazy for him and he was truly head over heals for her. They knew that their love came once in a lifetime, and they had no intentions of ever letting it go.

**A/N2: Okay, here we go. I'll update one of my chapter stories next, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die! Erm… or not!**


End file.
